


You're In Love With Her

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Multi, hawke likes blondes: the ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill. Varric loves Hawke. A lot. Cassandra realizes how much but not exactly the implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In Love With Her

“Oh Maker, it all makes sense.” Cassandra blurts, “ _You’re in love with her._ ”

Varric fumbles for a moment, almost losing his grip on Bianca, and stares at the seeker. She’s looking back at him with a mix of shock and something he can only describe as ‘intense realization’.

“Pardon?”

“ _Hawke._ ” she clarifies, eyes blazing as she takes a step towards him, “You’re in love with Hawke.”

Varric tries for a moment to put the Inquisitor between himself and the seeker, to little success, and looks fanatically for help between the elf and Bull. Neither offers him any aid. _Bastards._

“The lies, the protectiveness,” Cassandra’s looming over him now, her sword and shield still in her hands, “it all makes sense now.”

“Haven’t you considered that Hawke is my friend. Or are you not familiar with close friendships?”

“The Inquisitor is my friend.” Cassandra replies stubbornly, “But I’ve never done the things you’ve done for Hawke.”

“Hawke’s married.” Varric fires back, strain evident in his voice, “We went over that, remember? In detail, at your request.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Cassandra insists.

It doesn’t, he reminds himself. But he doesn’t want to have this conversation. Not here, not _ever_. Especially not with _Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast_ , the woman who tore him away from Hawke’s side in the first place.

“Sure it does. It was a nice wedding, lots of flowers. Hawke loves flowers.”

Just not white flowers. Especially not lilies. He’d brought in dozens of red and orange flowers instead, a few yellows. Hawke picked out one of the yellow roses and compared it to the color of Anders’ eyes–it was all very disgustingly romantic and he’d loved every second of it.

He loves their love. Both of them were so happy together, for the first time in years, and he’d been happy for the brief pause in chaos too. Even if it was a backwoods Chantry with only himself and Carver presiding over the whole thing. He loves them.

He especially loves Hawke.

“Don’t change the subject.” Cassandra insists, blessedly finally sheathing her weapons and folding her arms over her chest.

The dwarf sighes heavily. “What do you want, seeker?” he askes, miserably, “You want my guts on the ground? I’d rather keep them inside me, thanks. I’ve got enough trouble with the red templars trying to get them out.”

Apparently, his misery is enough to give her pause. Cassandra frowns down at him and chews her lower lip.

“I simply…” she sighs, “I just wanted to know if I was correct.”

“You seemed awfully sure of yourself just now.” Varric replies tiredly, “You tell me.”

“You are in love with Hawke. But Hawke is married.” she says slowly.

Varric gives a non-committal shrug.

“Does she know?”

He shrugs again, more of a roll of his shoulders this time. Cassandra sets her jaw and looks at him for a moment before turning away.

“I apologize.” she says softly, “I should not have pried.”

The dwarf barks out a laugh. “Yeah, well.” he says, “I’m used to it by now.”

The seeker lets it drop, finally, and they continue about their day in relative silence. It’s only when they return to Skyhold, battered and bruised, that any of it is spoken of again.

“You should tell her.” Cassandra says, nodding towards where Hawke is sitting by the fire in the dining hall, “While you have the chance.”

“Lot of good that one would do.”

“Varric–”

“You’re prying again.” he replies sharply and she takes her leave.

She doesn’t see when Varric joins Hawke, mood finally soothed for the first time in months. Cassandra Pentaghast misses completely the way Hawke reaches across the table, wedding ring on her finger, and holds her hand out to Varric. She misses when Varric takes it–gentle and kind–and links their fingers together.

“It’ll be nice when the family’s all together again.” Hawke murmurs, smiling as Varric sneaks a brief moment to press his lips to her knuckles, “Anders can’t keep the bed warm enough for me on his own.”

“Ah, don’t be so hard on Blondie.” he replies, teasing, “If you fed him more he might put on a little more meat.”

Hawke laughs, music to Varric’s ears, and says, “He eats more than you’d think possible–warden thing. Just never puts on any weight.”

“Hmm.” Varric smiles and slips his hand from Hawke’s, taking a seat across from her, “Well, you two will just have to start letting the dog sleep in your bed till I’m done here, then.”

“Hardly a substitute for my favorite dwarf.” Hawke replies, pouting slightly.

Varric just laughs.

“Is anything?”


End file.
